


Burn

by EricaLeClaire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLeClaire/pseuds/EricaLeClaire
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate ever says to you appears tattooed on your wrist on your 16th birthday. The tattoo burns when they say the words.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 418





	Burn

Kara Danvers is so excited to turn 16. As a Kryptonian, she’s always so different in so many ways and the kids at school call her a freak. She can’t wait to be normal for once and go back to school to proudly show off her soulmate tattoo.

But something’s wrong—when she wakes up, no words have appeared. Eliza assures her sometimes they appear later in the day and to just be patient, because her words will come. But they don’t, not when they sing happy birthday to her, not when she opens her presents, not when she goes to bed. The next morning, her wrist is still painfully empty.

Kara goes through the next eight years trying her best to ignore it. Some people just don’t have a soulmate. Hers probably died on Krypton, she reasons. Or maybe she really is just unlovable. She avoids dating and relationships, and the few men she does date always end up not working out—she expects nothing less.

One day, Kara gets word that the billionaire genius Lena Luthor is moving her company’s headquarters to National City. She’s assigned to report on the move and on L-Corp’s rebranding. Notepad in hand, she goes to visit Lena to try to get an exclusive. When she gets to her office, though, Lena doesn’t say a word to her. She smiles politely, but her assistant ushers Kara out.

The next time Kara sees Lena is at a press conference for L-Corp, but Lena doesn’t speak then either. The Vice President of the company does the speaking, and Lena sits off to the side and doesn’t address the reporters once. Kara wonders why the CEO is so aloof.

There’s a gala that weekend, and Kara attends, hoping to catch Lena off guard and talk to her. Maybe Lena hasn’t been being rude—maybe she just needs a friend, Kara thinks. At the event, Lena is there, but she stands off to the side and doesn’t socialize with anyone. Whenever someone approaches, she waves them off or walks away before they get there. Kara decides to try her luck next.

Before she can, though, she sees Lena’s mother approaching. Lena inclines her head in greeting, and Kara thinks she’s never seen anyone look more regal and stunning. Her breath catches for a second as she stares at her. When Lillian gets to Lena, her hands flash in movement, and Kara realizes she’s signing to her daughter. Finally, Kara understands as Lena signs something back. Lena is deaf.

Excited, Kara thinks through the sign language she learned in high school—she’s rusty, but she decides to give it a shot. As Lillian walks away, Kara walks towards Lena. Lena smiles and nods but then turns as if to head her off. Before she can, Kara signs, “Hi, how are you? My name is Kara.”

Lena’s eyes shine with gratitude at the Kryptonian. She signs a hello back and introduces herself.

And Kara’s wrist burns.


End file.
